


Christmas With Finn Balor Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [140]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [140]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	Christmas With Finn Balor Would Include

❅ _Waking up super early._

❅ _The both of you are highly overexcited when you’s wake up. Though Finn is more excited._

❅ _If the two of you have to work, you’s wake up early. Since you’s two have to stay at a hotel, you and him brought a small Christmas tree statue putting the presents near the tree, you and Finn will quickly open them up, before getting ready for work._

❅ _Wishing each other Merry Christmas._

❅ _Finn kissing you passionately._

❅ _If by any chance you’s two are away from each other on Christmas, you and Finn facetime._

❅ _Basically skipping/ running to the Christmas tree._

❅ _Opening the presents up, while wearing Santa hats._

❅ _Thanking each other for the gifts._

❅ _More passionate kissing. Honestly, you and Finn kiss a lot throughout Christmas day._

❅ _Wearing those ugly Christmas sweaters._

❅ _Making breakfast together._

❅ _Baking cookies, gingerbread man and a gingerbread village, though it turns into a fail. So you end up making a gingerbread house._

❅ _Facetiming your family, with Finn._

❅ _Also, facetiming his family._

❅ _Drinking a lot of hot cocoa._

❅ _Taking a lot of selfies._

❅ _Cuddling up on the sofa and watching Christmas carols, also singing along to them. While snacking the cookies and gingerbread man._

❅ _Finn helping you cook Christmas dinner._

❅ _While waiting for the dinner to cook, you and Finn open the Christmas crackers. Telling each other the bad jokes and wearing the crowns._

❅ _Eating the food that you and him made while feeding it to each other._

❅ _Finn helping you with the washing up._

❅ _After having a shower and changing into warm pj’s you and Finn chill on the couch and watch Christmas movies and drink hot cocoa_

❅ _Listening to Christmas songs and dancing to them, with only the Christmas lights on._

❅ _Finn telling you how much he loves you._

❅ _Kissing at midnight._


End file.
